Letters from Carthak
by Galia
Summary: Numair writes letters to his father detailing his first year at the Imperial University. R/R, it's kind of long though. Flames welcome.


A/N: I just thought this would be a cool idea; it's a bunch of letters between Arram Draper (who we now know as Numair) and hi

A/N: I just thought this would be a cool idea; it's a bunch of letters between Arram Draper (who we now know as Numair) and his father, during the years when Arram studied at the university in Carthak. These letters cover his first year.

I don't know how old he was when he started so I made it ten. I also might not have my timeframe right with the Duke Roger thing, but it's all for the sake of fiction.

Thank you to all the great people who reviewed my past stories! Please, everyone, R/R this one, and if you have to flame go ahead. However, constructive criticism is more helpful.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Tamora Pierce, but I completely made up the situations and it's probably nothing like she would have wanted. Oh, well.

Yes, I know it's kind of long. Try and fight through it.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear father,

I told you I'd write when I arrived, and here I am. Classes don't start until tomorrow, but I've already met some of my classmates.

The last part of the trip here wasn't too nice—it rained a lot, and the road was all muddy. On the third day the wagon got stuck in a ditch and we had to take everything out and push.

I haven't met any of my teachers yet, but Ozorne (that's one of my new friends, he's fourteen but really nice to me) said he'd take me around and introduce me before supper.

Hope you and mother are well.

Love, Arram 

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

Glad you arrived safely. We haven't had any rain at all here.

Remember that you're there to learn, not as a social event. In case you didn't know, the heir to the throne is also called Ozorne, and it may well be the same person, especially since the age is about right. However, don't let your new friends distract you from your work or you're coming right home.

Your father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear father,

I didn't know Ozorne was a prince but I bet he didn't tell me because he's used to everyone already knowing. But he doesn't act like a prince or anything, even though he's older. He's much nicer and more practical and a very good mage, too. 

I don't think you have to worry about me being distracted by friends, because everyone here is so enthusiastic about their field, it's very refreshing. I haven't decided what I want to specialize in, but new students have until a little after midwinter to decide. 

I just finished my first week of classes. It was even better than I expected! The teachers know so much, and some of the other students have taught me some neat tricks. Right now, we're only doing meditation and the theories behind basic spells, but in the middle of next week we get to start trying our first spells! I can't wait!

In between the magic classes, we have lessons in mathematics, literature, natural science, and ancient languages. These picked up quicker than the magic ones and they're very exciting, too.

I'll write you again to tell you how my first classroom spells go!

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram, 

Don't speak nonsense about the prince. They all have two faces, one that charms gullible people like you, and one that prepares an axe to kill those same people later. Don't trust him. Sooner or later he'll grow tired of you.

What kinds of specialties are available? Think carefully before you decide, it could affect your entire future. If you find you've made a bad choice, can you switch later on in the year?

Meditation is for monks. I'll take that school seriously when they teach you how to make fiery objects zoom through the air or whatever you're there to learn.

You'd better work hard at your academic classes, in case you don't succeed as a mage. Especially in Carthak, where there are so many, it's difficult to get a good job unless you have real skill.

Why are they teaching you ancient languages? They should teach you modern ones, so you can speak to people in foreign countries! What's the point of learning Old Thak if nobody has spoken it for centuries?

Your father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father,

We tried our first spells in class! I accidentally set my hair on fire, but we put it out before anything else caught. My teacher said I have to work on my control, plus I made another mistake because the fire is not supposed to burn me. But maybe that's not supposed to apply to my hair? I don't know, I'll go to the library and look it up.

There's an absolutely fantastic library here, with a book on every subject you can possibly imagine! We get some free time every day and I just go in there and grab a book of the shelf and it's always fascinating.

The reason we're learning ancient languages is because a lot of the old magic texts are written in them, and there are even spells in them, too. If you translate, you lose the spell, and it's only possible to make your own variations (something we're supposed to learn eventually, how to slightly change a spell to suit our needs) if you know what the words mean.

Our teachers say that university mages can almost always get jobs, well, depending on how high up they go. They have levels, they're called robes because we wear robes, and different colors mean different things. If I finish undergraduate studies, I get a red robe, which is called mastery, and if you do another year or so of intense work you get advanced mastery, which is indicated by trim on the red robe. If you're really good, you can try for black robe, but it's very hard and there are only six of them in the world right now. A lot of getting your black robe is independent study, because those of the six that are around usually have better things to do that teach. I want to try for it but Ozorne says I'll never make it.

I _do_ trust Ozorne, and I don't think all princes could possibly be as bad as you say they are. Did you ever think that he might feel trapped by his station in life?

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

Don't take that tone with me. Have you lost all proper respect since going to Carthak? 

I thought the mage-tester said that you showed aptitude! How can that be if you're setting things on fire all over the place? If you can't handle the work, don't make me pay for the class.

I happen to agree with Ozorne. If there are only six mages in the world powerful enough to have a black robe, I highly doubt _you_ have the talent to be the seventh. 

Instead of holing yourself up in the library during free time, why don't you work on your penmanship? If you want to be a famous mage, the least you can do is stop writing like a ten-year-old boy.

Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father,

I'm sorry I acted above my proper place as your son. It was inappropriate and disrespectful for me to speak to you as I would my equals.

I haven't had much luck with that spell. It turns out that if I keep my head out of the way for the first flare-up, my spell settles down to a small fire in my hand, the way it's supposed to. My teacher says I'm just pushing out too much magic and if I learn the proper amount, I'll be fine. One of my teachers, Master Reed, was really nice about it. He said that since I'd had no magical training, I would need experience to get the feel of my magic. He told me that no one thought any less of me for being behind, but I don't think that's true. Anyway, he told me that I could come to his room at free time and practice on my own. Tomorrow I'm going to go in there and not come out until I have this spell under control.

Many subjects are taught here, but penmanship is not one of them. And you said yourself that I need to concentrate on learning whatever it is they had to teach me, so if I work on my handwriting I'll be wasting my time, just like if I spent time with friends.

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

Very nice argument. I see they're teaching you something. I do, however, strongly suggest that when you have some free time, you develop your penmanship a little more. 

I wish you luck with that spell. Am I correct in assuming that once you master the art of judging how much power to use, the door will open for you to try more advanced spells?

Master Reed sounds like a nice fellow. Befriending a teacher is also a good idea, but don't place importance on yourself because of it.

Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

To the parent or guardian of Arram Draper:

The Imperial University of Carthak wishes it to be known to you that the student Arram Draper, through a faulty spell, managed to set fire to the sciences wing. It is the belief of specialized fire-mages that the entire building may have burned down without the magical precautions taken against such an occurrence. 

The structure was empty at the time of the fire, therefore nobody was hurt except for Master Draper, who sustained minor burns on his arms from attempting to extinguish the blaze. A team of fire-mages was dispatched when the roof caught on fire and they were able to restore everything to its proper condition.

As it was determined that this incident was an accident, the boy will receive no punishment. Mishaps such as this one occur frequently among young mages and no harm was done to the building or the materials stored there.

Master Draper has been advised that he possesses great power and must learn control quickly to avoid episodes of this kind in the future.

Yours sincerely,

Dean of the Imperial University

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

Yesterday I received a letter from your school. Explain yourself.

Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father,

I'm really, really sorry about the thing with the fire. See, I was in Master Reed's empty classroom and I had almost gotten the hang of the fire spell. I tried one more time, and was pretty confident I was going to get it right, but just then Master Reed's turtle (he keeps all kinds of animals in his classroom!) banged up against his glass, and I was so surprised I spun around, and I forgot to keep a leash on my power and it _all_ went into the spell. When I woke up (did I mention that using all of your power causes you to lose consciousness?), the whole classroom was on fire. I panicked and tried to beat it out, and when the fire-mages came they pulled me back and I fainted again.

Anyway, the good news is that I now have that spell under control!

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

You should be thankful I'm so far away. I can't believe that school let you off without a punishment. If I could get my hands on you, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a month.

All the same, I'm glad you're not too badly hurt and that you can now do the spell. Please don't try a stunt like this every time you learn a new trick.

Write me less frequently. I don't want you to be too dependent on home, plus I don't have time to be answering a letter every week or more. 

Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father,

Again, I'm really sorry about the thing with the fire.

I waited two weeks before writing you, so a lot has happened. Ozorne introduced me to his parents—relax! I was on my best behavior—and he says they thought I was nice. He's also started teaching me some basic forms of combat, and I'm terrible at them. I keep tripping over my own feet.

Master Reed took me aside from his class one day and told me that he had had the same problem I'm having with the control, and he taught me a special way to give the right amount of power. So now I'm all caught up with everybody and the teachers say I'm promising. Who knows, maybe I'll get that black robe yet!

Like you said, I'm working very hard in my academic classes and I find them wonderfully enjoyable. Master Reed is teaching a natural history class, which has to do with the beginnings of the world and how all the continents are moving and stuff like that. Because of all the mathematics you taught me, I'm way ahead in that class and the teacher put me in a class with a bunch of fifteen year olds. At first I was scared but a lot of them are really nice. 

Everyone's magic has a color. I really like mine, it's black with little silver things in it. Ozorne is jealous, because his is just plain green. He showed me a spell that's totally useless but it's fun. You can look at mages and feel them with your power and make their color appear around them. We practiced on each other.

Tomorrow in class we're going to start learning more advanced spells. I've been thinking about my specialty, and I also asked Ozorne and Master Reed. Ozorne wasn't too much help, he said to do what I like most but I like it all. Master Reed told me that I could do pretty much whatever I wanted except for healing, because I've showed no aptitude. Battle magic seems so mean, and everyone tells me that illusion magic is practically useless, and only the people with no talent for anything else do that. 

Ozorne just came into my room to give me a book he said I could borrow. I asked him again about the specialty thing, and he told me I could do what he's doing, which is called the Advanced Magecraft Program or something like that. Basically, you go in-depth into every subject and do the hardest spells you can. It's supposed to be really hard, but if you finish you get an advanced mastery, not just a red robe. So it puts you in a good position to try to get a black robe.

Another nice thing about it is that you can kind of go at your own pace. You can go on to advanced spells as soon as you're ready, and you graduate after you can pass a test, not after a certain amount of time. Ozorne says that in your magic classes, instead of being lectured and then everyone trying spells one by one, the teacher will explain the theory and take questions, and then walk around helping everyone. Also, you're allowed to ask a friend for help if the teacher is busy. Master Reed teaches one of the classes and everyone likes it, it has to do with growing plants by magic.

Don't panic—no matter what my specialty, I'll still keep taking the same academic classes

We still have a few weeks to pick our specialty. If I don't hear from you sooner, happy Midwinter!

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

A very happy Midwinter to you! Your mother and I placed your gift on top of the mantle, for everyone to see. Who could have imagined that after only a few months of study, you could make a doll dance with a snap of the fingers! We're very proud of you.

If you're going to be a mage, do you really need to know how to fight? It's not as if you can leave your magic at home.

I'm glad you're doing so well in your classes now. Your mother had a good gloat; said I had been too hard on you all along, that she always knew you were smart and so on. Be glad you weren't there. You would have been hiding under the table out of embarrassment.

I like the sound of that general specialty, so that you'll be prepared for anything. I hope you can put up with the work. Think how embarrassing it would be if you had to step down from the classes.

What do you do during a holiday at school? Do they let you run wild in the city?

Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father,

Thanks for your Midwinter gift!My other pair of shoes was almost worn out. I had to work a spell on the pair you sent to make them bigger, though, because my feet are growing. Maybe I won't grow up to be a shrimp after all.

I did it—I joined Ozorne in the advanced magic thing. I've already had three days of the classes and I love them! Master Reed's is the best, because we get to learn about all kinds of great plants. There's even a class we take once a week on methods of experimental magic. It's a lot of fun, but kind of dangerous, too, because a lot of things can go wrong. Students have actually died in advanced experimental magic, but not lately.

Ozorne says that a lot of people quit the advanced classes, and it's all right because they've had enough of every subject to be almost up to speed with any specialty. It's not embarrassing, either. Sometimes people quit and still pass their mastery exams, which is really good even if it's not as good as they would be if they stayed in the class. But I don't think I'll have to because I'm not doing too badly.

I have a friend named Laina whose uncle is a street magician, and she taught me a bunch of great tricks. It doesn't use any magic, it's just little stuff like making things disappear by slipping them up your sleeve. Don't worry, it's not detracting from my studies.

The reason it's good to know how to fight, even for a mage, is because I can only use a limited amount of my magic without collapsing or dying. If I use it all, I have to wait a while for it to come back, and in the meantime I might be in trouble. 

On Midwinter, I went to the city with a group of my friends. We weren't rowdy and we didn't destroy anything. Some people went home for the week.

I don't think it ever snows here. Everyone who lives here asks me what snow is like, and does it really fall from the sky like rain? A friend of mine from Scanra and I made snow with our magic, to show them, and they were amazed. I guess I shouldn't take snow for granted anymore, because lots of people have never seen it.

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

There was a fair in town the other day, and the same magic-tester that found your magic came with it. We're going to take your younger brother and sister to see him. It doesn't seem likely that you got all the magic in the family, since your mother and I don't have the Gift, either.

I would write you a longer letter but not much has happened here. Continue to work hard in your classes and don't make a riot in between. Be careful in that experimental class, you'll never earn your mastery if you get killed in your first year of studies.

Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father,

I asked Ozorne, and he said it's perfectly normal to have the Gift suddenly appear in a bloodline, and it's likely I'll pass it on to my children. He's not sure, though, since there have been Emperor Mages in Carthak for ages.

There's a sorcerer from Tortall visiting here, his name is Duke Roger of Conté and he's King Roald's nephew or something similar. He's really powerful, and we all got to learn a spell from him. I was really excited at first but the one he taught us was one I've already found in the library, and I tried it and a lot of its known variations. He only taught us the basic spell, and he lectured a whole lot about theory beforehand. He seemed kind of angry when I asked him about more advanced forms, and he explained very quickly and using a lot of words he thought I wouldn't understand.

Now he's done teaching and is staying as a guest of the emperor, so Ozorne gets to talk to him a lot more. I'm really jealous, but he said he'd tell me everything he could find out. Right now he and his family are having dinner with the duke and when he gets back he'll tell me all about it.

It's very late and Ozorne isn't back yet. I think I'll put a note on my door and go to bed. I can hear about the Duke of Conté tomorrow.

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

There's a lot of upset in Tortall. Apparently, a horrible plague struck and none of the healers are able to cure the afflicted. Some people are theorizing that a mage sent the sickness, but nobody knows why. Have they mentioned anything about that to you? It seems like a valuable lesson.

I'm sorry this letter took so long to arrive, but I didn't want to send it until I was sure it could reach you uninfected. 

The magic-tester at the fair told us that your brother has no magic at all and your sister has a small healing Gift. Funny that it should work out that way, that she can only heal and you can do everything _but_ heal. One complete Gift in two people!

Speaking of your siblings, they miss you. Willin wants you to teach him to read, but since you're away Mother is trying. Aliania is also away, but only for a few weeks, being trained in the basics of magic by the village healer. Next month she'll come home and take lessons every other day.

Duke Roger is probably gone by now. He may always remember you as the disrespectful boy who talked back during his lesson. He was a guest teacher, and you were to learn what he wanted to teach you, nothing more. 

Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father, 

I didn't talk back to the Duke, I asked him privately after class if there were any variations on the spell other than those I already knew. I didn't disrupt anything or take up too much of his time.

I'm sending a book each for Willin and Aliania. Willin's might be a little hard for him, but I know he's interested in battles and if you or mother helps him with some of the hard words, he should enjoy it. Master Reed recommended a book about magical herbs for Aliania. It's very new, so I'm sure her teacher won't have a copy yet. A former student of Master Reed is the author.

We had a surprise exam in our protection spells class two days ago, and I ranked third in the class! Ozorne was first, but he's been in this particular class two years longer than I have. I got points off because the cheese I was protecting from mice retained a slight magical charge after I released the spell.

I bet it's really pretty at home, with all the flowers in bloom and the birds coming out. I wish there were more green plants here. Ozorne tells me to enjoy the nice weather before it gets terribly hot and dry, so I'm going out to one of the University gardens to study. There's a hidden bench that no one else knows about, and the only drawback is it's near the weaving building, so I have to smell all the dyes.

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

Congratulations on your exam! I'm glad the warm weather hasn't caused you to neglect your studies. But how is it possible that the fancy University weavers use materials that smell as bad as your mother's mordant dyes?

Your siblings absolutely love their books. Aliania reads hers every night before she goes to bed, and Willin carries his around everywhere, reading at every spare second. It was wise of you to get him a book with short sections, so that is doesn't matter if he reads from start to finish.

You were right about the weather here. It's the very best spring has to offer. The flowers are in full bloom, which your mother thinks is pretty. However, your brother quite sensibly pointed out to her that flowers in full bloom are very close to death.

Since it's so nearly summer, have you considered what you're going to do during the holiday from school? Are you going to come home or would you rather stay in Carthak?

Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father,

I would really like to stay in school over the winter summer, even though I know Mother probably wants me home. My teachers will all be hear here and I can continue my studies. I'll hardly notice a difference between summer and next other seasons, except that there will be fewer people.

I'm going to try to make an effort and concentrate more on this letter, but I keep writing things I don't mean. Actually, I'm really worried right now because Ozorne is breakfast missing has been missing since breakfast. It's almost three in the morning right now, and I'm too worried about him to go to dream sleep. My friends and I, he included, were going to help Master Reed set up a tank for his new iguana (we don't have classes this week because most of the teachers are away on some trip), and he didn't show up. We all assumed he would be late and got to work anyway, but he never came, and wasn't at supper. 

We all split up to look for him; Laina and I went to the healers and then the stables, but he wasn't there so we went back to my room to wait for everyone else. One by one, they came back and reported that he wasn't in his room, at the stables, in the practice courts, or anywhere in the University buildings. We ran into one of his cousins, a minor princess, and sent her to the imperial emperor, who told her he hadn't seen him since last night.

Right now, everyone is back in his or her room getting ready for bed, and we're going to stay in my room all night (well, what's left of it anyway), scanning the palace and University for him with our magic. I just got back from the library, and I have a stack of books that might help us.

At first we thought we'd tell the emperor, but Laina pointed out that he would probably get angry with us for making up stories and throw us all out of school. We put it to a vote and decided it would be best to find him without any adults knowing he was ever missing.

I know you don't like to get frequent letters, but I'm probably going to write you again day tomorrow to tell you what we find tonight, and of course I'll send a letter as soon as Ozorne is found.

Thanks for listening.

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father,

It's almost sunrise and nobody has been able to find Ozorne. We finally broke down and decided to tell the emperor, but the guards wouldn't let us in. We told them that the heir was missing and they laughed at us. 

Since we all exhausted our Gifts last night, everyone is back in his or her own room sleeping. I'm going to bed as soon as I finish this letter.

I'm not as worried about him as I was, because I have a plan. I'm not telling anyone else, because they would try to stop me, but I'm telling you because by the time this letter arrives, it will be too late for you to do anything about it.

In one of the books last night, I found a spell that enables one to find a missing person, provided the mage has a focus, a small, personal item of the lost person. The best items are hair, blood, teeth, and the like, but nobody has any of those. His rooms were locked and we could not open them magically, either.

But early this morning, I uncovered a book that had been buried beneath other books in my room for ages. It belongs to Ozorne, and he lent it to me around Midwinter. We had both forgotten about it. Although it's not an ideal focus, it is a book he has read many times and with it, I stand a good chance of finding him.

I'm going to sleep now, and when I wake up I'm going to pray to all the gods and then go find my best friend. Don't be angry, I'm getting my first experience in the practical application of magic!

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

I received both of your letters about your friend, the heir going missing. I certainly hope that you were wrong when you said (disrespectfully, mind) that by the time I got your letter, it would be too late for me to do anything. Because right now I'm doing something—I'm telling you that if you search for Ozorne without the permission of your teachers, it will be the last thing you do at that University. 

I told you not to make trouble, and that's exactly what you're doing. I'm absolutely disgusted and will have to think of a suitable punishment, even if you fail to carry on with your plan.

Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Master Draper,

My name is Ozorne Tasikhe, and I am a close friend of your son, Arram Draper—he tells me he has mentioned me in his letters. Unfortunately, Arram was not able to receive your last letter, as he is still in the healers' wing. He is still not permitted to accept his mail, so he asked me to respond for him.

Clearly, I am no longer missing. It is my wish to tell you of the events that occurred between the time of my absence until the present.

I was walking back to my room from the library late at night when I heard somebody call my name from an empty room. I went in to investigate, and as I stepped in, the door closed and my vision went black.

From the severe pain at the back of my head when I awoke, I presume I was struck by a heavy object and knocked unconscious. Becoming aware of my surroundings, I realized I was in some sort of underground cavern, well shielded magically and physically from the outside world. I was bound with spelled chains, and guarded by four armed men, who paid me no attention.

After several hours, a man entered the cave, flanked by two more guards. I was astonished to see that this man was none other than Duke Roger of Conté, who I am sure Arram wrote you about during the Duke's visit to Carthak.

After he sent all the guards away, we had a brief and informative conversation, but under a threat of the death of my entire family, I cannot tell you what he said to me. He is a dangerous man, and the leader of a dangerous plot. He tried to interest me in helping him, but I declined. I want no part of his game. 

Those are his exact words, but they are rather cryptic. Only he, his helpers, and I know what he is up to.

I did not have to wait long after our chat before Arram arrived, carrying one of my books. I realized immediately what he had done and was impressed that he was able to work the focus spell with such an impersonal item. The spell, which Arram claims to have explained to you, would have been much easier with an item I use everyday, as opposed to one I hadn't touched for six months.

Duke Roger turned and saw him. He smirked and asked, "Friend of yours?" I nodded defiantly and he laughed before throwing fire casually at Arram.

Instantly a magical shield in the color of your son's magic appeared. I closed my eyes, certain that his protection would be no match for the power of the full grown sorcerer, but when I opened my eyes Arram was still behind the wall, blocking another attack.

After a few tries Duke Roger seemed to realize that he had to fight properly. The next half hour was a nightmare for me, watching Arram dodge or block his opponent's spells seconds before they reached him, seeing his shields flicker more and more with each assault, and praying that the few spells he was able to send against the Duke would somehow find their mark.

Safe behind a full shield for one brief moment, Arram turned to me, and I felt my chains crumble. The Duke did not notice.

_Get out of here,_ I heard his voice say in my mind. _I'll distract him while you escape._

__Duke Roger then sent another deadly spell at Arram, who threw up another shield. I saw the Duke's magic collide with Arram's and vanish, seconds before the shield did the same.

At that moment, I could tell he had nearly reached the limit of his magical power. I was astonished that it had lasted as long as it did. However, just then Duke Roger had his magic and Arram had nothing. 

I still cannot decide if what your son did next was brave or stupid. With the last remainder of his Gift, he created a staff, the type used for fighting. This would have been a stroke of brilliance, if only Arram could wield a weapon with more skill. I have been teaching him a bit, and he has great difficulty.

Duke Roger let the fire of his magic fade and laughed. It was a fairly ridiculous situation: Arram, an eleven-year-old mage with almost no combat experience, against a trained knight. The Duke decided to humor him and generated a staff of his own out of his Gift.

Understandably, Arram appeared more frightened than I had ever seen him in his life. But he seems to be a person who is pushed to greater heights by extreme pressure. He was no match for the Duke, but he fought better than I have ever seen him in practice.

Unfortunately, in this particular fight, Arram's best fighting enabled him to be only bloodied, not killed, by the Duke's blows. He got in a few fair strikes of his own, which may leave the Duke of Conté with a bruise or two. But all in all, Arram acted not so much as an opponent for the Duke as a punching bag.

After a few minutes, I heard hid voice in my mind again. _Why are you still here? I can't hold him off much longer! Make yourself invisible and _run_, for Mithros' sake!_

__I took his advice and employed a spell we had learned very recently in class. Under a cover of invisibility, I circled around to the entrance in a wide arc and bolted out as soon as I could. Once a safe distance away, I called magically to Arram, and he stumbled out after me.

I assume the Duke did not come after him because I was already missing. Instead, he called his guards in, but we did not remain in the vicinity to be caught.

I did not know the way back to the University, to Arram led, despite his exhaustion. We ran for several minutes before we came in sight of the University, at which point he collapsed; I'm sure he has told you the consequences of overusing one's Gift.

That is the entire story. Please don't punish Arram, as he did such a great service to the Empire and to myself. I believe he will continue to do so for the rest of his life. He deserves praise, not retribution. If it were not for him, I would not be alive today.

Your son holds great promise as a mage. It would be a loss to the future of Carthak if her were not to continue his studies.

Yours truly,

His Imperial Highness Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe of Carthak

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Arram,

I received a letter from your friend, Ozorne. It was very interesting. I cannot believe you did something as foolhardy as locking yourself into a magical and physical battle with a grown man. However, I will uphold Ozorne's request not to punish you.

On the other hand, I am also proud that you could defend yourself against such a powerful force. I see that these mage studies are worth your while, and I will allow you to continue. 

Happy solstice, and I hope you feel well enough to respond quickly.

Love, Your Father

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dear Father,

Thank you for deciding not to punish me. I know it was probably not the best thing to do, but I'm glad I did it. It was right.

Ozorne told the healers and teachers that he got lost in the woods and I got caught in a rockslide or something looking for him. Of course, our friends know the truth, except for what Duke Roger was planning to do with him, which Ozorne won't even tell me.

It took me a long time to answer your letter because I broke some fingers on my right hand. It would have been late even if I had only had to wait for the swellings around my eyes to go down so that I could see.

This letter sounds too grim. I'm really not hurt too badly, and I was only out for a few days. I missed the last week of classes, but Ozorne says it's not a big deal, especially since I'll be here over the summer.

Give Mother, Willin, and Aliania my love. Maybe I'll find some time to come and visit.

Love, Arram

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

A/N: So, what did you think? Is it OK? If I get enough reviews I might do a sequel, the next year…heck, if you all like it, I might make it all the way up to the time he leaves Carthak! But not if I don't get some reviews! So please review! Even if you didn't like it, then give me a bad review!!!! Come on!

~


End file.
